


Who needs to drive?

by AClusterOfFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is overwhelmed, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Mostly Human, Idk I didn't even read through this, M/M, Science is wrong, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos asks Cecil if he drives. The answer he gets is confusing.<br/>(Or: Cecil can teleport and Carlos isn't really okay with that but in a science way not a personal way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs to drive?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just had a long journey and a plot bunny bounced around and I've been meaning to write for a while. If you see any mistakes, feel free to notify me!

"Hey, Cecil?" Carlos said one night. They were watching a documentary on manatees. The radio host replied with a 'mhmm'.  
"Can you drive? I mean, I've never seen you drive and y'know science is all about observation so… can you?" Cecil smiled in that way of his, the way that meant Carlos had said something 'adorably misguided'.   
"Oh Carlos, I don't need to drive. I just think about going somewhere and then I appear there." The scientist was stunned into silence. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Questions buzzed in his head, but Cecil looked scared and he needed to reassure his boyfriend first and foremost. He leaned forward and squeezed the other's hand, turning to face him on the couch. Cecil relaxed only a tiny amount.  
"Cecil, that's amazing. And I love you, and I know I promised to talk about work less but I would really like to ask you a few questions about this, for science. Are you okay with that?" Carlos was always very respectful of Cecil's wishes, and if he had said no he would've dropped it there and then. His mind might've exploded, but he wouldn't upset his Cecil. However, the radio host nodded.  
"Anything for science." He grinned.

There was so many questions, so much Carlos wanted to know. He started cautiously.  
"How long have you been able to do this?" The Voice looked down at his hands, and shrugged.  
"I was around 15. I got it with all my other abilities, but didn't use it properly until later." Cecil had a myriad of other abilities: his third eye which could see all of night vale; his sentient tattoos (which were currently swirling over Carlos' fingers, as they could move from person to person) and his ability to speak in multiple dead languages which seemingly just occurred and he, occasionally, can't control. All of these things began in Cecil's mid-teens, and while his memory of that time was limited the cassette he found brought back a lot of it. Carlos was there to help with that, in personal and not-personal ways.  
"How do you do it?"   
"Well, it's not as easy as I said before. I do sort of just think about the place, but I have to know a lot of things about it beforehand. It takes a lot of background research if I want to go somewhere unfamiliar, and even then it could be dangerous." Cecil was talking about this seriously, and not in the nonchalant way he usually spoke about his abilities. Even so, he had to ask.  
"Do think- I mean, would it be okay if you showed me?" The scientist within him needed to see this, or it would forever be a fantasy.  
"Well, sure. I think I know the kitchen sufficiently." The radio host closed his eyes, and the outline of his third eye began to glow on his forehead. The eye blinked. Cecil disappeared. At the same time, he heard his name being said from the kitchen. Cecil used his radio voice, and the scientist's head whipped around. He jumped up and went to the kitchen door. And there he was, the voice of Night Vale, standing in the kitchen grinning. Carlos' eyes widened, jaw slackened and he froze, every remaining bit of physics frazzling to ashes in his brain. He stood like that for a while.

"Carlos? Carlos!" He was being shaken, Cecil's face only inches from his. This had happened before to Carlos, and Cecil guided him to a dining chair and sat him down. This called for a drink. Of the two of them, Cecil definitely drank more, after all it was suggested by the city council, but Cecil gave him a bottle of whiskey for just this type of occasion. He had wanted to give him his best bottle of Armagnac, but Carlos didn't care for brandy, and so instead- scotch. He poured a measure for his scientist and gave it to him. Carlos drank. Cecil went back into the living room, sat on the couch and waited. 

It took almost an hour for Carlos to come to terms with what he'd seen. Cecil didn't worry anymore, although this was probably the longest it had taken him. Carlos sat down and Cecil moved to put his arm around him. When he didn't flinch, the radio host pulled him in tightly and they just lay there for a little while.   
"How far can you go?" The scientist finally asked, resuming their conversation almost as if it had not been paused for more than a few seconds.  
"I'm not sure. I try not to use it, because people react- badly. I think maybe I got to Europe like this though, when I couldn't really control it." Carlos nodded as best he could, although his head was resting on Cecil's chest so it wasn't easy.  
"But you can control it now." It was a statement, but Cecil answered as if it was a question anyway.  
"Yes, my Carlos. I can control it now. I use it to go from one side of Night Vale to the other. But it's quite tiring, so mostly I just walk. And I don't mind driving, especially with you, so really I could just live with out it." Cecil looked down and kissed Carlos, who leaned back and kissed too.   
"No, don't stop because of me. It's fantastic- scientifically speaking. Cecil, you're amazing." The scientist beamed upwards and they locked lips. Even though he could leave at any time, Cecil wasn't going anywhere tonight, not with his scientist to please.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, that's that. Sorry, I don't even know if this is my head canon. I think Cecil's tattoos are totally sentient though. Anyway, thanks for putting in the effort to read this. Comments of any kind are welcomed.


End file.
